I See Dead Ponies
by ShyWrites
Summary: Celestia, princess of all Equestia, is cursed with a gift to see ghosts but what if she denies her duties to hang out with one ghost. What will happen then. Read to find out. ONESHOT


**I hope this is can count as my Halloween fic!**

 **Anyways, welcome to this new fic! It's only a oneshot so don't expect anymore chapter after this one! It's more of a darkfic but it has noting to do with gore or anything. I hope this satisfies you and if it does please review and favorite! This is more of an AU due to the fact that none of this probably wouldn't happen in the MLP series.**

 **The story can explain everything on its own. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I OWN NOTHING but the fic!**

 **~X~X~**

The leaves from the trees fell onto the ground by the gentle October breeze. The sun had just started to rise as ponies awoken from their bed spreads and headed out to conduct their daily routines. While little fillies and colts headed off to their designated school houses, the older ponies opened up their shops, cleaned around their cottages or just relax in the warm open atmosphere. Everywhere in Equestria it would feel as though every ponies was doing the same. Living this morning as if there was nothing to worry about but there was a few ponies however who weren't in such a optimistic mood.

Six ponies stood outside in the open breeze looking down upon a hole in the cold soil. A large box was in said hole and as a familiar cyan pegasus covered up it, she signed. She wished she knew why this had happened to her first friend. Why someone so timid, shy and sweet as Fluttershy had to fade away from her hooves and into the soil. As the pegasus's tears pooled, a orange farm pony walked over and hugged her. Rainbow Dash had took this news harder than each and everyone of her friends.

Not only was Fluttershy, one of her first pals in Flight camp, she was her fiance and the fact that the butterscotch pony was in the dirt before they could even have a proper ceremony crushed her. AJ continued to comfort the rainbow pony the rest of their friends stared solemnly at the hole in the ground where their best friend lied. Celestia was there too, standing like a tower over the rest of the mares as they cried and moped over the lost of their companion.

After a few long moments, Celestia stood in front of the group of ponies and said. "Come now, my little ponies. You shouldn't stand here for the rest of the day,upset like this. This isn't what she would have wanted."

"You don't know that!" Rainbow snapped. "You don't know WHAT she WANTED! What she WANTED was to be ALIVE AND HAPPY! BUT LOOK AT HER NOW! SHE'S DEAD AND THERE IS NO WAY TO BRING HER BACK!"

The alicorn's head lowered, she closed her eyes before looking at the pegasus. "I understand you are upset Rainbow Dash but can you please calm-"

"NO!" she spat. "I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN! YOU-"

"Rainbow please." Twilight told her, resting a hoof on her shoulder. Dash looked at the ground in silence as the purple alicorn looked up at her mentor. "Thank you for coming Princess."

"No problem." she sighed before flying back to her castle.

~I~I~

"Fluttershy?" Celestia whispered entering her bedroom after a long day of meetings and unnecessary tasks. She looked around the small room before laying down on her mattress. Just then someone whispered back.

"Yes?"

The voice was misty and seemed far away but it wasn't. The pegasus was now transparent and was wearing the same clothes that she wore in the coffin. A long golden gown with flowers in her mane. Her teal eyes were dimmed and the items she wore were faded and transparent as well but she still looked beautiful. She looked a little worried though as she started at the princess.

"Can you see me?"

"Yes." the alicorn chuckled a bit. "How do you feel?"

Fluttershy looked at her hooves before looking back at the princess. "I was cold at first but I'm fine now. How was your day?"

"Everypony in my face talking about the deduction of taxes and other stupid stuff. The usual."

"Oh okay." she looked back at her hooves. "I'm sorry about leaving the others like this. They were all really upset. Poor Rainbow especially. She had been working so hard for months trying to make this wedding perfect for me and then I get sick. It's all my fault."

The ghostly pegasus began to whimper and Celestia shook her head. "Everyone gets sick Fluttershy. You dying because of it IS NOT your fault."

"It feels like it was."

Celestia puts herself under the covers and pats a spot on the bed where Fluttrshy could sit. The pony pranced over to the bed before sitting next to the alicorn. She put her hoof against the ghost's head and rubbed it gently. Sure she was a ghost but Celestia could still feel her cold mane touch her hoof. She removed her hoof before staring at the pegasus with affectionate eyes. She knew what she was feeling.

Guilt.

Not only did she leave her friends and fiance after dying from sickle cell disease but she hid it from them for so long and didn't tell anyone until it was too late. Celestia could relate. After sending her sister to the moon, a thousand years was spent feeling nothing but guilty. Thinking that it was HER fault that her sister displayed her dark side and tried to destroy her. She kissed the pegasus's cold forehead before saying.

"I know it does but trust me, it's not. Even if you told the girls about your disease, what could they do? Magic and friendship can easily stop villains but not death. He is an unbreakable foe and there is nothing we can do to stop him."

The ghost stared to tear up again as a guard asked through the door.

"Princess, who are you talking to?"

"No one. Get back to work."

The guard frowned at this before rolling his eyes and walking down the hall. Celestia is the only one that can see or hear Fluttershy or any ghost for the matter. It's been this way since Celestia stared her reign as Princess of Equestria and it will remain this way for all eternity. The alicorn sighed as a knock was heard at her door. She frowned, got up from her bed and headed to the door when she opened it, she noticed her little sister.

"Yes Luna?"

"A visitor has come to speak with you about some important business." the shorter alicorn said simply. Celestia groaned.

"Give me a sec." She shut the door before walking back to her bed where Fluttershy sat.

"Do you really have to go?" the pegasus questioned, looking up at her with innocent eyes. "It's so lonely in here by myself why don't you stay and we could talk for a little while longer."

The princess smiled before sitting on her bed once more. Perhaps she can let this meeting wait for a little while longer.

~I~I~

As the days went by, the ghost of Fluttershy and Princess Celestia enjoyed one another's company. They talked about different species of animals, how their day has been going and other topics. While this has been going on, Luna had to handle her sister's job of raising the sun and managing Equestria. The younger alicorn sighed as she tried once more to get her sister to come out of her room.

"Tia?" Luna said politely, knocking on her door. "The citizens are worried about you."

Silence was her only reply. She stood straighter, rapping her hoof on the door once more.

"Sister, I demand you open this door at once!"

Still silence.

Luna pouted before magically ripping the door off its hinges. She looked on the bed and to her surprise, her sister wasn't there. She galloped around the room scanning every nook and every cranny for any sign of where her sister might have gone but she found nothing as if she was never there to begin with.

"Tia!" the alicorn gasped as she looked around her sister's sleeping quarters. Where could she have gone? Maybe out on the town? Or to the royal gardens? Or maybe flew to the Crystal Empire to say hello to Cadence? Luna didn't know and she certainly wasn't gonna run through Equestria looking for her neither. The younger alicorn sighed before walking out of the bedroom and into the throne room. She gasped at what she saw.

All of the Canterlot ponies including a few others were dressed formally and were either sitting down or standing up to the front around a large box. Luna walked towards the crowd of ponies and stared into the box. Her blood rain cold.

What laid in the box was a white alicorn with colorful flowers in her mane and a long white gown. It was Celestia. As Luna rose her head from the box, she could hear something above all the cries coming from the audience. It sounded as if two ponies was laughing faintly.

Almost ghostly.

 **~X~X~**


End file.
